Optimus Prime (Animated)
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu), is the commander/leader of Team Prime and a washout who left Cybertron Elite Guard, he was reassigned to space bridge repair duty under the supervision of Ratchet. He is a relatively naïve and idealistic young leader, prone to long-winded "inspirational" speeches who leads a small and inexperienced Autobot space bridge maintenance team. Recently, his crew has landed on Earth, adopted jobs as semi-official superheroes battling along side with the Teen Titans and currently live in an abandoned Sumdac Systems warehouse. Despite his humble "Bot Next Door" persona, he performs his job with wisdom and dedicated seriousness. Despite his formidable abilities and skills, not everyone thought so highly of the young Prime. Sentinel Prime sneers at Optimus's lowly repair job, and Supreme Commander Ultra Magnus once held the young officer in low regard. More than anything, Prime wanted to be a hero. He's has the speeches, he has the wisdom, he has the speeches, he has the moves...but what else is he missing? Maybe The Touch? But since coming to Earth, Optimus has learned the truth about heroism. It's not about glory and destiny, it's about doing the right thing and going to your limit and beyond. Ratchet, for all his cynicism, knows that Prime is a hero, and after seeing him in action, Ultra Magnus himself admitted that Optimus has excellent leadership skills. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: David Kaye (English), Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese) Optimus Prime is a young (by Cybertronian standards) commander of a ragtag and largely inexperienced group of Autobots. He’s a born leader, a natural tactician, a dedicated never-say-die fighter and a master of improvisation in the face of adversity. Unassuming, humble, friendly and cheerful, Prime comes across as “The Bot Next Door.” He takes his mission and his men with the utmost seriousness, but is still able to relate to them as a regular guy. He’s not the kind of leader who needs to bark orders to command respect. He is usually the first to join the fight and the last to leave it putting himself before any member of his team. When Optimus Prime crashed to Earth with the rest of the Autobots, he didn't really know what it meant to be a hero. He spent most of his time in space dreaming of glory, but it wasn't until he was first faced with the terrible decisions that inevitably come with leadership that he finally understood. He became a true hero - a being who does what he does not for glory and fame, but because no-one else can do it. He transforms into a Cybertronian Cab-Over Truck, when arriving to Jump City on Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of a crossover between a Semi-trailer and a fire truck. Attributes: *Supplementary battle armor. *Rocket-assisted axe. *Grapnel launcher in arm. *Can cut reinforced steel. *Advanced fire-fighting systems. *Trained at Autobot Academy. Gallery File:Optimus-Prime_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Optimus' Earth vehicle mode (without trailer). Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Kilowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Cybertron Elite Guard **Ultra Magnus **Jazz **Zeta Prime **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Sentinel Prime Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Lockdown *Swindle *Human Villans *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *Locrix *Shrieker (Animated)Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians Weapons and Abilities As a special kind of Prime of the Elite Guard, equipped with blasters, blades, and wields a strong, rocket-propelled, extendable battle axe, as well as multiple arm mounted modifications, including grappler cables, fire extinguishers and bola-whip throwers Optimus Prime possesses a wide variety of skills and abilities. His main one are his arm mounted grappling hook launchers, which Optimus can use to swing through the air, or to reach things a distance away from him. The launchers can also shoot out bolas to tie up the legs of his opponents, fire retardant foam, and low friction gel. Optimus wields a rocket powered axe. The axe can transform from a small hatchet into a full sized battle axe, and the handle can extend even further to allow Optimus to pole vault when needed. The rocket engine assists with swings to lend more power to attacks. Optimus also exhibited an ability to tap into phone and radio signals in Return of the Headmaster, using an antenna built into his "ear piece". In the same episode, he also demonstrated an ability to track signals back to their origin. Optimus also possesses a retractable mouth-plate/battle mask like several of the other Autobots for battle mode purposes. In “Endgame” Optimus Prime receives the ultimate upgrade – a rocket pack! These jet engines allow Optimus to fly at high speeds to compete with Decepticons on their own ground, although as he is not a natural flyer Optimus is not as experienced in aerial combat as the Decepticons are. On top of all this, Optimus Prime has extensive Autobot Academy training. In addition to his agility and Elite Guard-class skills, he has the tactical knowledge that comes with the role, such as tricking Headmaster into transforming and crushing his Headmaster unit in TransWarped. To top it all off, in the final battle Optimus Prime wields the Magnus Hammer, which can call down blasts of thunder and generate storms. There's just no stopping him! Gallery History Past Optimus did his Autobot boot camp training under Kup Minor, who gave him the name "Optimus" because of his cheery, optimistic outlook. Zeta, Sentinel and Elita-1 were also in this training platoon. During his later training days at the Autobot Academy, Optimus impressed Ultra Magnus with his performance in a computer simulated battle against Megatron. Although Optimus "died" in the battle, causing his boisterous pal Sentinel to make a crack at his expense, Magnus pointed out that Optimus had just scored higher on the test than anyone in Academy history, and let Optimus know he had great hopes for him. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Animated Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Animated Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Animated Male Autobots Category:Team Prime Category:Animated Team Prime Category:Autobot commanders Category:Animated Autobot commanders Category:Primes Category:Animated Primes Category:Elite Guard Primes Category:Alternate Versions of Optimus Prime